New Beginnings: A Bree Tanner Story
by GETOUTOFMYHEADEDWARD
Summary: Bree's life is spared by the Volturi and she takes refuge with the Cullens. She begins a normal life, well, as normal as a teenage vampire's life can get, and falls head over heels in love for a guy she can't have.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot X)

AN: Okay, so I just finished reading The short second life of Bree Tanner and I felt for her. She didn't deserve to die, she was so innocent and I couldn't help but see a little of myself in her. So I've decided to scratch the ending SM gave her and give her a new beginning.

* * *

"Take care of that Felix," Jane said indifferently, nodding at me. "I want to go home."

"Don't watch," the redheaded mind reader whispered.

I closed my eyes. The big man named Felix stalked over to me and I knew my fate was sealed. There was a rustling from the bushes but I didn't pay any detail to it, instead saying my silent goodbyes to the people I loved. A wave of nausea rolled over me and my eyes flew open in surprise.

"You said you finished all of them," Jane snapped at the mind reader. My gaze travelled over the remaining vampires, who looked very uncomfortable and nauseous to my smug delight.

"Release the girl," said a familiar deep voice and all eyes searched blindly for the owner of the voice. The human girl gasped and dropped to her knees, the mind reader crouched down and rubbed soothing cirlces on her back.

"Make it stop," She wailed in between short laboured breaths. The mind reader growled at Fred and dropped into a defensive crouch. Fred must be struggling to not focus on the human, I thought quietly to myself.

"Let her go," he said in a dead voice to Jane, yet looking pointedly at the redhead. Jane's hiss of pain was echoed by the other vampires as Fred's power intensified.

"Fine," Jane managed to gasp out as Fred dropped his guard. In a tenth of a second Jane twirled around to face Fred and spoke the word all beings feared.

"Pain."


	2. love at first sight?

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot X) Mild Swearing.

**AN: Hi! I'm really glad you all like my fanfic on Bree. I've had a suggestion about a Fred/Bree pairing and I thought that was a great idea for maybe another fanfic, but not this one. It seemed very typical for Bree to end up with Fred, so I didn't make them a pairing. Later in the story i was also hoping i could put some funny stuff in there, because humor is a well needed thing in stories. Also, the chapters will be much longer, but i got massive writer's block and decided it really didn't need to be longer. Okay, so i'll stop talking now and you can read the story!**

* * *

"Pain." I looked helplessly at Fred, who was actually...well, he wasn't doing anything. He wasn't writhing in pain like i had been and he wasn't screaming like he should have. Fascination passed briefly over Jane's features and she seemed oddly impressed.

"That's a first," the redheaded mind reader muttered as he read my thoughts. Fred looked amused and started to whistle, while he shoved his hands in his pockets noncholantly. Jane's fascination had now been exchanged with a very pissed off look.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She screamed wildly as she pounced on him. Fred fell to the floor on impact and had a very love-struck look on his face.

"Oh god," I groaned as i buried my face in my hands. The vampire with the battle scars grimaced at the sight and all the other vampires looked on stunned. This was the first time Fred had acted like, well, i guess like a normal person/being/vampire thing. Fred looked at Jane with such an intensity, that i blanched.

"Well, my name is Fred." he said grasping her hand. Jane looked just as stunned as all of us. "And well, i think i'm in love with you." I groaned again, as I absolutely hated mushy-gushy talk. Fred's eyes flickered to me briefly and his features took on a stubborn look.

"And I also believe that Bree Tanner should be spared." He said loudly, his deep baritone voice echoing through the forest. Jane stood with Fred by her side, fingers entwined and looked directly at me.

"Bree Tanner your life shall be spared. As punishment you must never drink from a human, regardless." my eyes widened, but i remained silent. Jane turned to face the blonde haired leader. "Carlisle Cullen, do you wish to accept responsibility of Bree Lee-anna Tanner and teach her the way of the Yellow-Eyes? Swear on your existence." she said as Carlisle nodded.

"I, Carlisle Cullen, accept responsibility of Bree Lee-anna Tanner. I will teach her the way of the Yellow-Eyes. This I swear on my existence," he said in a strong voice, his eyes blazing with commitment.

"The I, Jane Volturi, hold you to your oath. But if this young one draws blood of any human, the Volturi won't be so lenient. We will destroy her on the first act." Jane said glancing my way briefly. A rush of gratitude surged through me and rushed up to hug Jane.

"Thank-you," I breathed as I hugged her fiercely. Jane stood frozen for a second, unsure what to make of my sudden act. She hugged me back hesitantly and whispered in my ear "It is I who should thank you, for I would of never met this ass-hole over here," she stepped back grinning and was embraced by Fred who had a proud air to him.

"Yes, but now i'm _your _asshole." he said grinning broadly. I found myself grinning too, despite the circumstances. I was happy for Fred, he needed someone for him, even if it was Jane. I heard a chuckle from behind me and looked at the redheaded mind reader curiously.

"I agree, even if it was Jane." he laughed. Someone cleared their throat and everyone looked at the black haired boy, who clearly looked uncomfortable. Jane's laughter stopped abruptly as her eyes met with the boy and she nodded.

"It is time for us to return to Volterra. Aro will be delighted to hear about you Bella," she said dryly before turning in the other direction along with the other Volturi guard and disappearing into the shadows. Fred was the only one who stayed and looked at me sadly.

"I guess this is goodbye for now," he said shyly before hugging me. I nodded and hugged him before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything," I said and grinned. He started off to where the Volturi set off. I couldn't help my self and shouted out to him.

"Seeya...Freaky Fred," I laughed as he shook his head and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

I felt a burning sensation on my palm and looked at it curiously. Imprinted on my hand was a lion, a hand, shamrocks and a chevron. _What the hell?_

"It's the Cullen crest," the redheaded mind reader said in a matter-of-factually tone. I was starting to get annoyed at calling them by their looks. _Okay, if I was to become a Cullen, i needed to know the names of the vampires in the coven._

"I am Edward, like you said, the mind reader." he chuckled briefly as the image of a gypsie came into my head. "This is Isabella, my-" Bella cut off Edward with a sharp glare and looked at me and smiled hesitantly.

"Call me Bella. I'm Edward's fiance." her face twisted into a grimace on the word fiance. I was momentarily shocked. _A human engaged to a vampire? Well, that's something you don't see everyday. _I thought and was earnt a chuckle from Edward and the battle scarred guy. The air was knocked out of me as I was crushed in a hug by a girl who was a head shorter than me.

"Hi, I'm Alice. We're going to be great friends," she said in a soprano voice, jumping giddily on the spot.

"Alice, do you use that on everyone?" Bella muttered and rolled her eyes.

"I'm Jasper, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry about, before. How about a start over?" he said putting out his hand. I cautiously shook it, scared he might attack me. Jasper frowned at me, and suddenly I felt very relaxed and calm. "There's nothing to be afraid of." he said and suddenly the relaxed feeling vanished. I felt more confident and less intimidated and smiled genuinely at him.

"Hello Bree, my name is Esme." she said slowly, not sure of how to approach me. I felt guilty and rushed over to her.

"Is it okay if I call you mom?" I said shyly, embarassed by what came out of my mouth. Esme smiled widely and enveloped me in a warm hug.

"Welcome to the family_ daughter_," she said into my ear and I smiled. I stepped back and looked at the man standing next to her.

"Hi dad," I said as I hugged him.

"You don't have to call me that. You can call me Carlisle like the rest of them." he chuckled jerking a finger in the direction of the other vampires. I shook my head stubbornly.

"If she's my mom, you're obviously my dad." I said grinning up at Carlisle, who smiled warmly at me. I was thrown up in the air and I screamed in surprise. I was crushed into a massive bear-hug when i was caught.

"Can't breathe," I managed to choke out.

"Emmett," A lady with platinum blonde hair said disapprovingly to the burly man.

"Hey little sis. Can I call you that? Or do you prefer Bree? Or how about Bree likes tea, or maybe Bumbling Bree?" he said in one big rush. All i could do was nod and he boomed a laugh. The lady next to him nudged him and gave him a I-can't-believe-you-did-that look.

"My name is Rosalie, Emmett's wife unfortunately." she said rolling her eyes in the process.

"That's not what you say when you scream my name baby," he grinned at her and she glared at him. I stuck my finger in my mouth and made a puking gesture which Emmett laughed at.

"Emmett that's gross," Edward said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Shut up virgin," he said before punching Edward in the arm playfully. Esme looked on at the boys and shook her head smiling.

"I believe I have some business to attend too," Carlisle said sadly before looking at me. "Bree, you must come with me. I have to introduce you to the wolves." I looked at him confused but nodded and followed him to a shiny black mercedes. Before i slid into the car, i could hear Bella and Edward arguing and it seemed like Edward was winning. I buckled my seatbelt and Carlisle looked at me questioningly before slamming down on the accelerator.

We travelled a few miles, with the radio on. Carlisle was whistling along to the music, a song probably from the 1950s and me looking out the window at the blurring trees. Carlisle stopped infront of a tiny red house and motioned for me to get out with him. I slammed the door shut and walked up the porch with an uneasy feeling. Carlisle knocked on the door and was greeted by a tall, muscly native Indian. His eyes zeroed in on me and a growl erupted from him.

"Now is not the time Sam," Carlisle said before entering the house. The man named Sam never took his eyes away from me. I stood near the entrance awkwardly not sure what to do. I could hear Carlisle muttering something to someone before I heard a snapping sound. A pained cry bounced off the walls of the small cottage and I rushed to where Carlisle was. I stopped dead in my tracks. Carlisle was standing beside the bed and a tall boy about my age had his right arm and leg bent at different angles.

"What the hell is that smell?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Dr Fang and his assistant

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot X)**

**AN: HEYYYY! alot of people are telling me to update soon! I know how you feel as a reader, trust me. But like many of you, i have extra curricular activities and homework etc. **

**I WANT TO GIVE BREE TANNER A SUPER POWER... AND I WANT YOU TO SUGGEST SOME FOR ME!**

**(example)**  
**GETOUTOFMYHEADEDWARD: I want Bree Tanner to have the ability to time travel because...yada yada yada...**

**so please, send in your ideas because i have absoulutely no idea what i should write...**

**ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA!**

* * *

"Uhh what's that smell?" I say sarcastically in a dumb mimic imitation of the idiot.

"Bree, now is not the time." Carlisle says in a calm voice, though i can hear an edge of annoyance in it. "Okay Jacob. I'm going to re-break your right arm and then quickly set the cast." The boy named Jacob nodded with gritted teeth and braced himself. I walked out into the corridor to give Jacob and Carlisle some space. I sat down and heard Carlisle rustling through his briefcase, preparing the cast before he karate chopped Jacob's arm. I kind of felt sorry for the loser.

"One...two," _SNAP! _

"FREAKING BLOODSUCKER!" maybe not. I stood up in a flash and was irritated by the fact that I had a wedgie. Despite my annoyance I pulled it out and heard a slight tearing noise, but assumed it was Carlisle wripping up extra pieces of material for the cast. I retraced my steps to Jacob's closet of a room in less than a second.

"...three." Carlisle had already set the cast in place and by the time he said three, he had finished trimming of stray pieces of material. I felt someone's gaze on me and it was none other than mr. i-hate-vampires.

"What?" I snapped at him, irritated. He kept staring at me, unfazed by my lack of politeness. I consciously shifted my weight onto my left foot and put my hands on my hips in a i'm-gonna-eat-you-for-breakfast sorta way. His mouth curled into a crooked smirk and my knees wobbled. GAHH! okay, that just ruined my whole macho pose.

"You're a vampire," he said. His voice was smooth and deep just like chocolate...yummm chocolate. Bree! Stop having erotic thoughts about chocolate and Jacob.

"Yes, I'm a vampire." I said and turned to face Carlisle. "Is he high or something?" Carlisle shrugged and moved out into the hallway.

"So, are you Carlisle's assistant or something?" He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"More the "or something". I'm his daughter," I said smoothening out the non existent crinkles in my dress shirt. His mouth formed a perfect "O" but nothing came out.

"I was kind of hoping you'd bee his assistant so you could be the one giving me a shower." he winked and waggled his eyebrows at me.

"In your dreams," I spat at him. Yes, before I was the one having sexual thoughts about him. Yes, I'm a hypocrite.

"Definitely," he muttered before giving me a sly smile. I blanched.

"Okay, the vampire is leaving now." I said turning on my heels and faced the door, when a muffled laugh erupted from Jacob.

"I don't see anything funny here." I threw my hands up and stepped out into the drafty corridor. Jacob began snorting unable to reign in his giggles I gave him my best Shut-the-hell-up glare and proudly marched into the kitchen.

"I guess you gotta split," I heard Jacob say from his bed, in a mock serious voice before dissolving into another fit of laughter. Carlisle looked up from his briefcase and looked like he was struggling to keep a straight face, though there was a twinkle in his eyes. Jerk.

"Bree, you seem to have... er, split your pants." he said. Ohhh my god. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the full length mirror.

"Shit," I said before taking off my sweater and tying it around my waist. I nodded at handiwork and made my way to Jacob's room. Carlisle had just finished his speech about using crutches and not being able to phase. Okay, so I understood the whole crutches thing but phasing? What the hell was that?

"What! No phasing?" Jacob whined. He sounded like a little child not allowed to lick the icing off the bowl.

"No Jacob, it's too risky. Give it a few days and we'll see what happens." Carlisle said before a man in a wheelchair came into the room. He looked like an older version of Jacob, with laugh lines carved into his russet skin and wise intese brown eyes, just like Jacob.

"Thankyou Dr. Cullen." he said with a throaty voice and held out his hand in which Carlisle shook.

"You're welcome Billy." Carlisle said and made his way to the front door. I calmly made my way to Carlisle and out the door, avoiding the disbelieving, confused eyes of the other Quileute boys present in the room. We got into the car and headed home.

As we silently made our way to the Cullen house, an uncomfortable feeling tugged at my frozen heart. Carlisle sensed my emotions and put a comforting arm on my shoulder.

"Bree, what's the matter?" Carlisle said, his voice full of concern. I screamed out in pain and Carlisle stopped at the curb of a giant mansion. I blacked out from the pain before I even got a look of my new home.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNNNNN... calm down, i'm posting another chapter...REVIEW FOR A VIEW!


	4. Bite me, Isabella

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot X)**

**Hey everyone! I'm not very happy with this chapter, it seems as if I've just chucked random things into a blender and thought it was okay to drink, but obviously not. Please tell me what you think because it would be gladly appreciated.**

**I'm doing the 40 hour famine this weekend and i'm giving up speaking, eating (sort of) and technology (gasp!). so therefore, I can't go on fanfiction! **

**BTW, i didn't really do a spell check on things sooo... it might me a teensy weensy bit confusing...**

**I'm very sorry!**

**from the ever confusing, miss GET OUT OF MY HEAD EDWARD!**

* * *

I was having a vision. And it was weird. It was like that Hannah Montana episode where she goes back to the coffee shop where her parents meet and see's how they fall in love, minus the nasally twang and bad haircuts. I was back at Jacob's house and I was standing behind a person who was clutching Jacob's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Jake." said the brunette, in a monotone voice. This bitch had no sympathy at all.

"I always knew this was a long shot. It's not your fault, Bella" Jacob said sadly and I resisted the urge to punch Bella. What the hell had she done to Jacob? Tears were rolling off Bella's face and onto her daggy brown jacket. Jacob tried to get out of bed but gasped in pain when he tried to steady himself.

"I'll try Bella," Jacob said sighing and Bella frowned. God, was she blind? This was turning out to be an episode from a bad soap opera. "It means, I'll be your friend." Jacob said, enunciating each syllable slowly. "How you always wanted it." he said with gritted teeth. Bella cried out again blubbering nonsense about "oh, but i love you Jacob" and "how can we ever be friends when we feel the same way about each other." I walked up to her and lightly, slapped her across the face. She didn't rock from the motion but she brought her hand up to her face.

"Ouch," Bella said rubbing her face. Jacob looked at her confused. "It feels as if someone slapped me in the face." Bella said genty probing at the spot I hit her in. Served the bitch right. Jacob ignored her and closed his eyes.

"Bella, I'm not going to cut you in half anymore." Jacob said with resignation. He looked her in the eyes before laying his head down onto his pillow and closing his eyes. "The clouds I can handle. But I can't fight with an eclipse." My breath was taken away from me. I looked at him with new found compassion and empathy. He was in love and she was slipping away from him. Jacob pretended to sleep while Bella kissed him lightly on the forehead.  
"I love you, Jacob Black." And with those words she was gone...

Jacob cried out in pain and clutched his heart as did I. The pain was excruciating, like someone was plunging knives into my heart and ripping it out, bit by bit. I dropped to the floor and started sobbing, it hurt so much. Jacob looked like he was in the same amount of pain and I felt a sudden urge to protect him. I crept onto his bed and stroked his hair, crying with him. We eventually fell asleep together, despite me being the vampire and him being, well, whatever he was. I'd never understood what it would be like to be in love. But I now understood that when in love, you fall hard and fast.

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of Alice complaining and Bella's resignation. Thinking of Bella made me think of Jacob, and thinking of Jacob made me think of the pain from last night and boy did it make me pissed. Edward grunted from the corner and I looked up at him annoyed.

"Yes?" I said politely crossing my arms and leaning against the massive white headboard. I was pissed off to be quite frank and I had an excruciatingly painful headache drilling holes in my head. Edward handed me two panadols and I downed them with water, wincing as it made a sloshing sound in my stomach. _I wonder if panadol works on vampires?_

"That is a theory yet to be tested," Edward smirked before settling down on the edge of my bed. "How are you Bree?" Edward said and touched my forehead, like a concerned older brother.

"I'm fine," I replied curtly, as the panadol did it's magic, the aching became a dull throbbing.

"That's good," Edward said and looked intently into my eyes. My dad used to say that eyes were the windows to our souls. Every thought would be read, if a person was looking directly into your eye. I wonder if this was what it was like for Edward.

"Not really," Edward said before swiftly leaving his position on my bed to open the door. I bit back a snarl when I found who was on the other side and found myself gripping the bed sheets in restraint. Bella ran into Edward's arms and Edward embraced her, soothingly rubbing her back. Hatred flashed through me and my nostrils flared. I then remembered what I served her last night and smiled to myself at the memory. Edward growled and looked at me with annoyance. I shrugged my shoulders with a sly smile and got slowly to my feet.

"Hello Bella," I said curtly and lent against the door frame with my arms crossed, eyeing her.

"Oh...You're awake," Bella said nervously and played with Edward's fingers. I narrowed my eyes at her and nodded.

"How was your visit with Jacob?" I asked sweetly, knowing the reaction I would get. She winced, just like I expected and I was glad to see that she wasn't the only one suffering. Her voice was thick with emotion when she spoke next.

"It was...good." Bella said, her face visibly whitening. Edward kissed her forehead briefly in reassurance and she closed her eyes contently. I clenched my fists tightly, in hopes of controlling my temper. "Jacob is healing well and we had a little chat before he passed out on me." she smiled weakly.

"Bella, do you know what it's like to be in love?" I said in a monotone voice, betraying no emotion whatsoever. She looked at me confused and Edward sighed. "Do you know what it's like to have a knife twisted into your heart and being sliced up bit by bit?" I said, my voice rising a fraction. She shook her head and I clenched my fists tighter. "Do you know what you did to Jacob Black?" I snarled and shifted my position on the door frame, so I was now facing her square on. I could see the moisture slowly building up in her eyes and would soon run down her _precious _little face.

"You ate him up and spat him back out again. You used him Bella! YOU _USED _HIM! I may not have been here long enough to know the whole story, but I know enough to realize that he loved you, but you didn't love him back!" I shouted, getting it all out of my system, though apparently that wasn't enough. "You went for what you thought was better for yourself. You went for the better option!"

"I did what was best for Jacob," she shouted back at me, angry tears falling down her face. Edward tried to calm her down but she angrily stepped out of his grasp. "I was only going to hurt him even more." She shakily pointed a finger at me and I stepped towards her. _Bring it on, human._ Edward heard me and growled, but didn't move from his position behind Bella.

"You have no right to judge me by the decisions I make. If I do recall, it was your _friend _who nearly killed Jacob, not me!" Bella said childishly and I had to bite back a laugh.

"Oh, so you think that, the newborn who attempted to kill Jacob was my _friend_!" I said hysterically and walked over to where my old jacket lay. _Funny how the subject changed so quickly. _"You have no idea...what it was like in that hell hole. Living in fear all the time, friends killing friends over stupid things and fighting something we didn't even know existed." I said, to my surprise in a deadly calm voice. I pulled out my old lighter and threw it to her. Edward caught the lighter gingerly, before Bella even attempted to catch it.

"I've dealt with worse Bree." Bella said eyeing the green lighter. I'd had enough of this childish argument and walked passed her, heading for the door. I had to get out of here, anywhere. "Imagine living each day without the one you love. It is horrible." she said not long before flinging herself at Edward and wrapping her arms protectively around him. I rolled my eyes and walked out into the hall way.

"Bite me Isabella,"

How ironic.


	5. luckiest girl undead

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own the plot X)

**AN: review review review! i'm soooooo sorry that i haven't been updating regularly. But I promise they will get regular pretty darn quick. school is winding down for the term, which means less homework! *SCORE!* anyway, i'm posting this extra long chapter, cause you guys deserve it and because, i didn't know how to end it...so please don't hate on me, if the chapter is really really bad. it's the best i could do with writer's block :( Love you all for the support! Sorry but I like cliff hangers. :)**

* * *

"Edward! Why aren't you angry? She just insulted me!" Shouted a furious Bella. I heard her clumping around Edward's room, probably getting ready to leave and smirked to myself.

"Bella, calm down. Bree was just speaking her mind like a normal adolescent teenager." Edward said calmly and I heard his light steps trail across the floorboard upstairs and listened to the sound of a leather sofa being sat on.

"I don't care Edward. She had no right to say those things to me." Bella said and I could hear the pout in her voice.

"Bella, women had the right to voice their opinions in the 1920s. I was there." Edward chuckled and I heard the material of their clothes rub together. _Okay, maybe not the best description to use_. I heard Edward chuckle again and imagined Bella's mouth twist into an exasperated "O". Not long later they started making out and I resorted to humming "pretty woman" a little too loudly.

"I want to go home." said a breathless Bella. _Finally. _I heard the light steps of Edward followed by the temperamental elephant.

"Bree, shut up." I heard Edward mutter and in my response I imagined myself poking my tongue out at him.

"What was that Edward?" said the temperamental elephant and I heard a Edward mutter something like "I've got hiccups", before opening the door of the front house. What felt like hours later, the tires of Edward's car (I assume) squealed and sped off into the distance. It seemed as though the whole house started to breathe again after holding their breath for so long. Esme resumed to her bustling around in the spare room and Carlisle started to ruffle through whatever paperwork he had. Alice began an obnoxiously loud phone call with someone called Perrine Bruyere, debating veil and train arrangements. Jasper was clicking away at his laptop, updating his website on the Civil War and Emmett and Rosalie were off doing, uh, whatever Emmett and Rosalie do.

I realized that I was the only vampire in the household with nothing to do. So I just sat on my bed, facing my wall and reminisced about the "good ol' days", though that was hardly what I would call it. I remembered Diego and his beautiful smile, and how we first met. I can tell you now that it wasn't one of those cliche meetings about how the girl and guy meet at a cafe or bump into one another and fall madly in love. Though it was a kind of dark first meeting, I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. I remembered how Riley told us that if we stepped out into the sun we would die, which was such a stereotype, now that you think about it. I remember how Diego and I frolicked in the meadows, both glittering disco balls, laughing at the stupidity of believing such a bogus stereotype. My thoughts moved onto the weeks we spent, preparing for a lost cause against the unknown "yellow eyes".

I lost my train of thought when I heard that familiar heartbeat. Esme had answered the doorbell and it seemed that there was an argument, by the sound of things. I rose from my bed and shuffled down the stairs to see what was going on. Esme was trying to usher everyone into the living room, whilst trying to not look panic-stricken.

"Where is she?" he said in a gruff voice, looking directly at Alice. He was trembling all over, though he still kept a rigid stance.

"Bella isn't here Jacob," Alice said warily and went back to rubbing her temples, like she had a head ache. Edward stepped out of the shadows and Jacob bared his teeth, thought that wasn't the only thing that was bare (if you're getting my gist).

"He wants Bree." Edward said in a calm voice and might have sounded a little relieved. Jacob on the other hand clearly looked annoyed and shifted from foot to foot.

"Yes." he said through a clenched jaw, probably biting back a few choice words. Edward nodded, yet he didn't make eye contact with me. Tension was brewing between Edward and Jacob, so I decided to intervene.

"Hello Jacob," I said graciously and walked over to stand in the crossfire zone of daggers. At the sound of my voice, Jacob's eyes turned on me and his rigid frame relaxed. Edward snorted and Jacob immediately straightened his back, under Edward's scrutiny.

"I want to talk to you" Jacob said seriously and I tensed. Everyone took his words as a cue to leave.

"I'm going for a quick feed." Rosalie chimed and went to put on her sneakers. Alice put in a "me too," and Jasper followed them both outside. Jacob gagged playfully. I rolled my eyes at him and padded bare foot to the kitchen. His heavy steps trailed after me and plonked himself on the bar stool. I walked over to the over sized fridge and opened one of the doors.

"Sandwich?" I asked and he nodded almost thoughtfully in response. I rummaged through the fridge for the butter and ham. As I was scanning the shelves I came across some lettuce, cheese, tomato and cucumber, of which I added to the pile. I shut the fridge door and skipped to the pantry to retrieve the bread. I could feel his gaze on my back and turned around. He smiled oddly at me and I cautiously smiled back.

"You were with me yesterday." He said as I began preparing the sandwich. I stacked the sandwich high, because he looked like one of those guys who could eat a horse (literally). I placed it in front of him before I answered and wiped my hands of a dish rag.

"Yes, I was there with Carlisle." I said innocently, though he and I both knew that wasn't what he was referring to. He took a bite out of his sandwich waiting for me to say more, but I didn't.

"You know I felt your presence the whole time you were there." He said, studying my reaction. I was surprised, and I guess that showed on my face because he had a faint smile. "So is that you're special ability?" He said politely and I shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. It's never happened before, only after I met you." I said freely and began preparing my sandwich. The familiar scent of bread made my mouth water.

"I also saw what you did to Bella." he held up his hand when I was about to speak and continued on. "That wasn't very nice Bree, no matter what the issue was about. Physical violence never solves anything." He said dutifully

"Not where I come from." I muttered as he took another mouthful of his sandwich. I glared at the sandwich, determined not to make eye contact with him. I couldn't resist after a few loud minutes and peeked up at his face. As soon as our eyes made contact he smiled warily. "Are you gonna eat that?" he said and deliberately flicked his eyes to the sandwich.

"It's a sandwich, of course I'm gonna eat it." I said and took a bite out of my sandwich looking straight at him. His mouth popped open and I couldn't help but giggle. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I said, stifling a giggle.

"I thought bl- i mean vampires only drank blood." Jacob said scrunching up his nose. I frowned playfully and nudged him.

"Of course I drink blood, but I can also stomach human food. Probably another thing I didn't know about myself." I mused and went back to eating my sandwhich, while Jacob openly stared at me in awe. We sat in comfortable silence and I couldn't help but question our relationship. Everything between Jacob and I was so hot and cold. One time he'd be teasing me, the next we'd be bickering and that was shortly followed by him staring at me like I was some sort of guardian angel. It was_ very _confusing.

"Bree, there is something I would like to ask you," Jacob said after moments of opening and closing his mouth, like he was trying to say something very difficult. See what I mean, we were going from sandwiches to questions. Very, confusing.

"Go ahead. Shoot." I said, placing both our dishes in the dishwasher and turning it on. He was still sitting on the bar stool and I had moved and placed my elbows on the island in the kitchen staring at him, watching his every move. He cleared his throat awkwardly and I smiled. I was a sadist like that, always enjoyed watching men squirm under the scrutiny of women.

"Umm, so there's this uhh, bonfire...eherm on tonight down at ermm, first beach and the whole, uhh, pa-i mean, all my friends are uhh, gonna be there and umm... I was wondering if...youdliketocomewithmeasmydate." he said uncomfortably and I nearly laughed again.

"I'd love to Jacob." I said sweetly and he visibly relaxed. I smiled and he automatically smiled back. He acted like one of those gangly awkward thirteen year old boys who went to an all boys school and spoke like it was the first time he talked to a girl.

"Well, I'll pick you up at seven thirty alright?" I nodded sweetly and he smiled. "Okay, well seeya. It's my shift and I gotta make it early." He said as we walked to the front door.

"Excuse me?" I said puzzled and his grip on the door tightened. He said a very bad word and then smiled a little to tightly at me.

"I work at a uhh, ice cream parlor." He said quickly, hoping to cover up his mess and I shook my head. I wasn't born yesterday, but it seemed that he was trying his hardest not to tell me.

"Okay, well have fun...Making ice cream, or whatever it is you do." I laughed and he grimaced. He jogged down the drive way and onto the path that lead to the house and with a final wave he disappeared around the forest corner. Before I shut the door I heard a wolf yip in delight. _Probably had a successful hunt._

I was on my way to my room when a certain pixie was blocking my way. She had a very determined yet joyful look on her face and I instantly grimaced. One thing I had learnt about Alice, is that usually when she's at her happiest, it's when she's involved in the one thing I hated. Dress ups.

"So Bree...Heard you had a certain date with a boy." She drawled out like a little kid and if I could, I would've blushed like mad.

"S'not a date," I mumbled and got an eye roll in return as if to say "yeah yeah, think what you like."

"Well, as you're big sister, it's my job to help you get ready for you're first date!" She said, squealing the last part. She didn't even let me get a word in as she babbled on to herself about what would go best with my skin pallor, or my hair and scrunching her nose at the size of my feet (which are very small). She died down a little and I got a chance to butt in.

"So I don't really, have a choice do I?" I said and she just laughed.

"No one has a choice when it comes to me." She grinned and took the stairs to at a time. I sighed and followed her up there, knowing I wasn't going to like it at all. But I guess it didn't really matter if I had a right or not, the main thing was that I, Bree Tanner, was going on a date, (no matter what I told myself)

with Jacob Black.

* * *

***cue screaming fan girls* I know I would like a date with a certain Quileute hottie :) So review and tell me what you think ;)**


End file.
